This invention relates to dolly systems for facilitating the lifting of heavy rolls of material from the ground to a position of transport, and particularly to a dolly assembly which can be used to pay out the material, when the leading end of the roll is anchored in position as the roll is transported and unwinds. Prior art assemblies, none of which have the composite attributes of the dolly assembly which will be described herein, have been proposed, and some of them are disclosed in the following prior art patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 983,418 to Ames; 1,014,991 to Ames; 1,014,992 to Ames; 1,377,147 to Dillon; 3,944,094 to Compton; 4,295,777 to Bell et al;
The prior art dollys have taken various forms, and are perhaps exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,777 wherein jacks are provided on each of two dolly frames, and are used to raise a roll of carpeting, for instance, to an elevated position for transport. It is to be emphasized that the dolly assemblies to be presently described are capable of being used on roofs to lay out relatively heavy, elongated rolls of roof covering material.